leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V7.4
__TOC__ , który od jakiegoś czasu nie mógł znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Poprawiamy uwielbianego przez wszystkich gigantycznego potwora z Pustki, aby wreszcie mógł spełnić swoje marzenie o byciu „gigantycznym, morderczym obrońcą” i wypuszczamy go na Rift. To wszystko z naszej strony! Poniżej znajdziecie pełne informacje. Do zobaczenia na Summoner's Rift!|Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Lucas „Luqizilla” Moutinho}} Aktualizacja patcha 24.02.2017 * **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że oznaczenie z pełni naładowanej znikało natychmiast, gdy cel przestawał otrzymywać obrażenia (zamiast trwać jeszcze przez krótką chwilę), co uniemożliwiało Anivii korzystanie z dodatkowych obrażeń z . *Aktualizacja klienta League of Legends **Znany problem: Tymczasowo wyłączyliśmy różne animacje w profilu (np. superskórki), ponieważ powodowały spadek wydajności. 23.02.2017 w najbliższym patchu, ale jasnym jest, że w tym przypadku nie możemy czekać tak długo. W 7.5 możemy wprowadzić więcej zmian, a na razie wracamy do czasu odnowienia sprzed patcha 7.2 i zmniejszamy obrażenia od ataku.}} * **Obrażenia: 60 pkt. ⇒ 55 pkt. **Czas odnowienia: 30 sekund ⇒ 45 sekund * **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że Wędrujący Krab przekazywał kontrolę nad rzeczną kapliczką niewłaściwej drużynie Bohaterowie stał się bardziej uczciwą umiejętnością dla jego przeciwników, ale osłabiła Cho, odbierając mu trochę skuteczności. Aktualizujemy Ucztę, aby jeszcze bardziej umocnić fantazję Cho'Gatha o byciu gigantyczną, śliniącą się bestią z . Jednocześnie likwidujemy powód frustracji — utratę ładunków po śmierci (bycie mocno osłabionym po śmierci było kiepskie). Dzięki temu będzie się mniej ryzykować, wybierając Cho. Sprawimy przy okazji, że kupowanie przedmiotów dla obrońców będzie atrakcyjne.}} AKTUALIZACJA: *Dobre jedzenie się pamięta: Cho'Gath nie traci już ładunków Uczty przy śmierci *Karmienie Pustki: Ładunki Uczty gromadzą się teraz w nieskończoność (ze stworów i niepotężnych potworów można zgromadzić tylko pięć ładunków, ale nie musi to być pierwsze pięć) *Wcale nie takie sycące: Uczta nie uzdrawia już Cho'Gatha, gdy zabije jednostkę przy pełnej liczbie ładunków (wszamanie szóstego stwora lub niepotężnego potwora nie robi nic poza zadaniem obrażeń) *Bezsensowne trawienie: Uczta nie zyskuje już dwóch ładunków przy zabiciu bohatera ani nie zwraca się połowa jej kosztu many i czasu odnowienia przy zabiciu stwora *Krytyk kulinarny: Opis Uczty na pasku wzmocnień wymienia teraz, co zjadł Cho *Skalowanie: 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności i 10% dodatkowego zdrowia *Dodatkowe zdrowie za każdy ładunek: 100/140/180 pkt. ⇒ 80/110/140 pkt. *Dodatkowe zdrowie przy 6 ładunkach: 600/840/1080 pkt. ⇒ 480/660/840 pkt. *Maksymalna premia do zasięgu ataku: +50 jedn. (175 jedn. zasięgu ataku) ⇒ +75 jedn. (200 jedn. zasięgu ataku) *Nie przeginajmy: Cho'Gath osiąga maksymalny rozmiar (i premię do zasięgu ataku) przy 10 ładunkach * **Premia do prędkości ruchu: 18%, plus 12% za każdy dzwonek zebrany po pierwszym ⇒ 24%, plus 14% za każdy dzwonek zebrany po pierwszym **Maksymalna premia (5 dzwonków): 66% ⇒ 80% *Ogólne **Koniec z lewitującymi wężami: Ogon Cassiopei podąża za nią w realistyczny sposób, gdy się porusza i skręca *Naprawione błędy **Zakręcony wąż: podczas rzucania nie resetuje już kierunku, w który skierowany jest stożek. Teraz konsekwentnie jest skierowany w stronę, w którą patrzyła Cassiopeia przed użyciem Błysku. Naprawia to błąd, który sprawiał, że efekt graficzny Spojrzenia Meduzy nie był zgodny z samym efektem. * **Obrażenia normalnych rakiet: ***Podstawowe obrażenia: 100/130/160 pkt. ⇒ 75/100/125 pkt. ***Skalowanie od całkowitych obrażeń od ataku: 20/60/100% ⇒ 15/45/75% ***Skalowanie od mocy umiejętności: 30% ⇒ 20% **Obrażenia Pocisku Burzącego: ***Podstawowe obrażenia: 150/195/240 pkt. ⇒ 150/200/250 pkt. ***Skalowanie od całkowitych obrażeń od ataku: 30/90/150% (bez zmian) ***Skalowanie od mocy umiejętności: 45% ⇒ 40% **#przejrzystość: ***Licznik amunicji: Liczba rakiet, które przechowuje Corki, jest wyświetlona na drugorzędnym pasku zasobów. Pasek zmienia się na czerwony, gdy następna rakieta będzie Pociskiem Burzącym. * **Czas działania spowolnienia: 0,75 sek. ⇒ 0,5 sek. *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowa odporność na magię: 34 pkt. ⇒ 32 pkt. w patchu 7.2 nie zdołały ściąć tego drzewa. Dzięki praktycznie nieograniczonemu zabijaniu grup stworów Spaczony Drzewiec w zasadzie nie miał żadnej konkurencji w alei. Zmuszamy Maokaia do zużywania większej ilości zasobów, żeby pozbywać się wrogich stworów, dzięki czemu nieprzyjaciele będą mieli szansę na wygranie, jeżeli uda się im nadszarpnąć jego manę przed walką. Maokai wciąż będzie potężny w późnej fazie gry, ale jeżeli nie wykupi wcześnie przedmiotów z maną, nie będzie miał dość zasobów, aby farmić i walczyć, jeżeli nie będzie szło mu za dobrze.}} * **Koszt: 45 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 45/50/55/60/65 pkt. many * **'USUNIĘTO' - Grube sadzonki: Sadzonki nie zadają już obrażeń przy lądowaniu , dzięki czemu siła zostanie odebrana graczom, którzy znacznie chętniej oznaczają cele za pomocą Fluktuacji Magii, zanim cisną Przeciążenie.}} * **Dodatkowe obrażenia na celach trafionych Fluktuacją: 40/55/70/85/100% ⇒ 40/50/60/70/80% Ujednolicenie palców u Yordlów * byłby dumny: Niektóre portrety i modele Yordlów otrzymały aktualizację — teraz wszystkie mają po cztery palce Przedmioty z przebiciem pancerza , i . W przypadku każdego przedmiotu ogólne obrażenia zostają zmienione na pewne specyficzne mocne strony, które są przeznaczone dla konkretnych klas. Wymuszenie słabości destrukcji przez podkręcenie jej alternatyw sprawia, że można sięgnąć po inne przedmioty, jednocześnie pozostawiając destrukcję skuteczną w sytuacjach, w których powinna taka być. Ponieważ chcemy, aby gracze sięgali po więcej przedmiotów, mamy tylko dwa bezpośrednie osłabienia destrukcji. Jednym jest , a drugim specjalizacja w ścieżce Przebiegłości (przewińcie trochę w dół). To, jak sprawy będą wyglądały dalej, zależy od tego, jak sytuacja będzie prezentować się po patchu, ale już teraz wiemy, że na pewno zrobimy jeden krok. jest tak skuteczne, że odpowiednie zmienienie go jest znacznie bardziej skomplikowane niż w przypadku innych przedmiotów. Chcemy to zrobić dobrze, więc wstrzymaliśmy się z wrzucaniem go do obecnych zmian. Spodziewajcie się osłabienia w 7.5.}} .}} *Destrukcja: 20 pkt. ⇒ 15 pkt. oraz zwadźców takich jak , jest on tak potężny, że sięgają po niego nawet porcelanowe działa. Zmieniamy trochę przepis i statystyki Tasaka, aby lepiej sprawdzał się podczas dłuższych starć, w których najlepsi powinni być użytkownicy, dla których powstał ten przedmiot. Podmiana na świetnie się sprawdza w przypadku bohaterów, którzy muszą przeżyć dostatecznie długo, aby kilka razy skorzystać ze swoich zaklęć, w przeciwieństwie do bohaterów, którzy chcą załatwić swój cel za jednym podejściem. Ciekawostka: to w zasadzie wersja Czarnego Tasaka, którą mieliśmy między patchami 5.8 i 5.22, tylko z lekko zmienionym kosztem. Mimo że zmiana Młota Bojowego miała sens w przedsezonie 2016, od tego czasu w grze wiele się zmieniło i stara wersja lepiej pasuje do aktualnego stanu rzeczy.}} *Przepis: + + 850 szt. złota (3100 szt. złota łącznie) ⇒ + + 950 szt. złota (3000 szt. złota) *Zdrowie: 300 pkt. ⇒ 400 pkt. *Obrażenia od ataku: 50 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. lub . Problemem jest to, że stworzenie przedmiotu do końcowej fazy gry trudno nazwać szybką reakcją, biorąc pod uwagę, ile czasu potrzeba na zebranie tylu pieniędzy. Ostatni Szept posłuży za właśnie taki przedmiot, kosztem skuteczności przeciwko celom, które nie mają pancerza do przebijania.}} *Przepis: + 425 szt. złota (1300 szt. złota łącznie) ⇒ + 950 szt. złota (1300 szt. złota łącznie) *Dodatkowe przebicie pancerza: 30% ⇒ 45% *Obrażenia od ataku: 25 pkt. ⇒ 10 pkt. : jeden skaluje się ze zdrowiem wroga, a drugi z pancerzem wroga. Nie ma właściwego sposobu, aby zabezpieczyć się przed tą kombinacją, więc aby pohamować Lorda Dominika i Tasak przed zdominowaniem gry, sprawiamy, że Lord będzie znacznie mniej tolerancyjny, jeżeli chodzi o dodatkowe zdrowie z Tasaka. Na szczęście nie powinno to dotknąć bohaterów, którzy sami w sobie kupują Lorda Dominika.}} *Bierne: Zadaje +1,5% obrażeń fizycznych za każde 50 pkt. ⇒ 100 pkt. maksymalnego zdrowia przeciwko celom, które mają więcej maksymalnego zdrowia od ciebie (aż do +15%) *Maksymalna granica premii: 500 pkt. różnicy maksymalnego zdrowia ⇒ 1000 pkt. różnicy maksymalnego zdrowia .}} *Bierne: Zadaje +1% obrażeń fizycznych za każde 50 pkt. ⇒ 100 pkt. maksymalnego zdrowia przeciwko celom, które mają więcej maksymalnego zdrowia od ciebie (aż do +10%) *Maksymalna granica premii: 500 pkt. różnicy maksymalnego zdrowia ⇒ 1000 pkt. różnicy maksymalnego zdrowia Przedmioty , przedmioty dające złoto, buty i totemy, przez co pozostaje mało miejsca na składniki. Chcemy, aby czuli się oni swobodnie, zbierając na Przysięgę Rycerską, więc upraszczamy jej przepis.}} *Przepis: + + + 700 szt. złota (2300 szt. złota łącznie) ⇒ + + 850 szt. złota (2300 szt. złota łącznie) *Pancerz: 20 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. *Premia do pancerza przy połączeniu: 40 pkt. ⇒ 20 pkt. *Zasięg połączenia: 900 jedn. ⇒ 1000 jedn. Specjalizacje Ferwor Walki i Żądza Krwi Watażki *Czas trwania ładunków: 6 sek. ⇒ 8 sek. *Maksymalna premia: 20% ⇒ 15% Usprawnienia specjalizacji niższych kręgów Zaciekłość= *Dodatkowe obrażenia za każdy ładunek: 1,5% ⇒ 1% *Zadawane dodatkowe obrażenia: 5% ⇒ 3% *Otrzymywane dodatkowe obrażenia: 2,5% ⇒ 1,5% *Maksymalne dodatkowe obrażenia: 5% ⇒ 3% *Wzrost: Premia wzrasta w ciągu 5 sek. ⇒ 3 sek. |-| Przebiegłość= *Dodatkowe obrażenia: W przypadku bohaterów mających mniej niż 40% zdrowia zadajesz 1% dodatkowych obrażeń za każdy poziom (maks. 5%) ⇒ 0,6% dodatkowych obrażeń za każdy poziom (maks. 3%) *Regeneracja many: 0,3% brakującej many co 5 sek. za każdy poziom (maks. 1,5%) ⇒ 0,25% brakującej many co 5 sek. za każdy poziom (maks. 1,25%) *Destrukcja: 1,7 pkt. za każdy poziom (maks. 8,5 pkt.) ⇒ 1,2 pkt. za każdy poziom (maks. 6 pkt.) *Stałe przebicie odporności za każdy poziom: 0,6 pkt. za każdy poziom (maks. 3 pkt.) ⇒ 0,3 pkt. za każdy poziom (maks. 1,5 pkt.) *Skalujące się przebicie odporności na magię na poziom: 0,06 pkt. * poziom (maks. 0,3 pkt. * poziom) ⇒ 0,05 pkt. * poziom (maks. 0,25 pkt. * poziom) *Całkowita premia na 18. poziomie, 5 poziomów: 8,5 pkt. destrukcji + 8,4 pkt. przebicia odporności ⇒ 6 pkt. destrukcji + 6 pkt. przebicia odporności |-| Determinacja= *Dodatkowe odporności na poziom: 2 pkt. (maks. 36) ⇒ 1,5 pkt. (maks. 27 pkt.) (podstawowe +10% dodatkowego pancerza i odporności na magię bez zmian) Interakcje niewidzialnych pułapek Modyfikacje obszarów trafienia pułapek *Krąg grzybów: Teraz pokazuje promień kolizji *Obszar trafienia możliwy do obrania za cel: 50 jedn. ⇒ 125 jedn. (promień kolizji bez zmian) *Obszar trafienia możliwy do obrania za cel: 50 jedn. ⇒ 125 jedn. (promień kolizji bez zmian) *Obszar trafienia możliwy do obrania za cel: 25 jedn. ⇒ 50 jedn. (promień kolizji bez zmian) *Obszar trafienia możliwy do obrania za cel: 25 jedn. ⇒ 50 jedn. (promień kolizji bez zmian) *Zepsuta niespodzianka: Zabawki Niespodzianki Shaco aktywują się teraz, gdy zostaną ujawnione przez , lub Modyfikacje przedmiotów ujawniających pułapki *Cóż za lenistwo: Nie wyłącza już pułapek (ale wciąż je ujawnia!) *Przeniesienie: Dotyczy także *Cóż za lenistwo: Nie wyłącza już pułapek (ale wciąż je ujawnia!) *Cóż za lenistwo: Zaciemnienie Mrocznego Ostrza nie wyłącza już pułapek (nadal je ujawnia i nadal wyłącza totemy!) *Naprawa błędu: Klony bohaterów (np. ) nie zyskują już Zaciemnienia natychmiastowo po pojawieniu się Modyfikacje systemu gry Nagrody za ujawnianie totemów *Dobry zysk: dają teraz pełną wartość złota zarówno graczowi, który je ujawnił, jak i temu, który je zniszczył (efekt się nie kumuluje, jeżeli osoba ujawniająca także zniszczyła totem) *Rozkwitające pieniądze: „oznacza” teraz totemy w związku z premią za ujawnienie *Nadmierna ekspozycja: Jeżeli zniszczony totem jest ujawniony przez dwa źródła, tylko pierwsze będzie się liczyło jako to, które go ujawniło *To by było głupie: Stale widoczne totemy ( , ) nie dają premii za ujawnienie Premia kompensująca różnicę w PD , i niszczenia wież.}} NOWOŚĆ ' - Dodatkowe doświadczenie za współpracę. *Wciąż się liczę: Gdy zaliczycie zabójstwo lub asystę, mając niższy poziom niż średni poziom drużyny, dostajecie dodatkowe doświadczenie *Oficjalnie jestem w tyle: Dodatkowe doświadczenie za współpracę zaczyna się naliczać, gdy będziecie ponad jeden cały poziom mniej, niż wynosi średni poziom drużyny, i skaluje się z PD (nie z poziomem) *Nie rozpędzajmy się za bardzo: Premia skaluje się dość mocno na początku, osiągając pełną wartość +60% dodatkowego doświadczenia, gdy będziecie cztery pełne poziomy w tyle Dodatkowe doświadczenie dla słabeuszy *Dyskretne sprawy: Dodatkowe doświadczenie za zabójstwa/asysty w przypadku bohaterów z wyższym poziomem zostało lekko zwiększone. (Przy czterech poziomach różnicy premia wynosi około 10%). Zniszczenie pierwszej wieży *Lokalna premia: 275 szt. złota ⇒ 300 szt. złota *'USUNIĘTO - Globalna premia: Nie przyznaje już 25 szt. złota wszystkim osobom z drużyny *Całkowita premia: 400 szt. złota ⇒ 300 szt. złota Aktualizacja klienta League of Legends Nowe funkcje *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zwiększona wydajność: Włączenie trybu niskich wymagań teraz automatycznie zamyka klienta po zakończeniu wyboru bohaterów, dzięki czemu wasze komputery mogą w całości skupić się na nadchodzącym meczu. Po włączeniu tego trybu zauważycie, że dotarcie do ekranu po zakończeniu rozgrywki zajmuje kilka sekund dłużej. To dlatego, że klient musi zostać ponownie uruchomiony. Może to wyglądać, jakby klient miał wybuchnąć, ale będziemy dalej nad tym pracować, aby cały proces był mniej rażący. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Narzędzie treningowe: Narzędzie treningowe jest teraz dostępne wyłącznie w zaktualizowanym kliencie, wreszcie kończąc z tym starym i zdecydowanie nadużywanym memem. Ważniejsze poprawki *Naprawiono brakujące przyciski do dania pozwolenia / wykopania graczy z poczekalni. *Usunięto strasznie głośny efekt dźwiękowy przy przechodzeniu z wyboru bohaterów do wczytywania gry. *Ulepszono ogólne działanie wyboru bohaterów. *Skrócono czas logowania do klienta. *Dodano powiadomienie przed meczami, które będzie informować, że nie będziecie zdobywać PZ/PD. *Podczas pisania słowa nie będą dziwnie podzielone między linijkami. *Dodano liczniki do folderów, abyście mogli od razu zobaczyć, ilu waszych znajomych jest online. *Usunięto niemożliwe do zdobycia skórki z wyboru bohaterów. Zagracały one wybór skórek i dołowały kolekcjonerów. *Dodano łącze do strony wsparcia League of Legends w kliencie. Znajduje się w prawym górnym rogu. *Gracze mogą teraz używać kodów turniejowych, aby dołączyć do gry niestandardowej, bez konieczności szukania jej. *Gracze mogą teraz dodać do znajomych, wykopać lub przejrzeć profil obserwatorów w poczekalniach gier niestandardowych. Aktualizacja stanu kolejki : ✔ Kolejka Solo/Duet : ₪ Rankingowa elastyczna :*Zwykły draft: Zwykły draft został ponownie włączony w godzinach 12:00-00:00 czasu polskiego. To może wpłynąć na żywotność kolejki rankingowej elastycznej, dlatego będziemy monitorować sytuację i wprowadzimy dalsze zmiany, jeżeli będzie to konieczne. Więcej informacji można znaleźć tutaj. Rotacyjne tryb gry .}} *Poza rzeczami wymienionymi powyżej, zwiększyliśmy zysk złota, prędkość ruchu oraz nieustępliwość, aby wszystko było w tempie Rapid Fire. *W tym trybie możecie spamować niestandardową emotkę Urfa, która zastępuje emotkę maestrii. *Ponowne wybory są współdzielone z trybem ARAM, więc wykorzystanie ponownego wyboru w jednym z tych trybów powoduje zużycie go także w drugim. Dla zrównoważenia zwiększymy tempo odzyskiwania ponownych wyborów na czas weekendu. Powinniście uzyskiwać kolejny ponowny wybór co każdą grę lub dwie zależnie od tego, ilu bohaterów macie odblokowanych. *Wiele skalowań tarcz niepochodzących od superumiejętności zostało osłabionych o 50%. Spoko, tarcze wciąż są czadowe. Naprawione błędy *Bierny efekt nie aktywuje się już osobno na klonach. Patrzymy na ciebie, . *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że okrągłe wskaźniki zasięgu nie przedstawiały zasięgu prawidłowo przy zmianie wysokości. * teraz prawidłowo nie zostaje trafiana przez pociski wież podczas okresu niewrażliwości przy korzystaniu z . *Czwarty strzał teraz prawidłowo trafia krytycznie, gdy skorzysta on z . *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że drugie użycie nie dawało prędkości ataku przy trafieniu wrogiego bohater, jeżeli zakolejkowała . * może teraz prawidłowo doskakiwać przez utworzony przez graczy teren przy drugim użyciu . *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że pokazywał się zasięg efektu użycia po umieszczeniu na nim kursora. * nie zostaje już zablokowany przed możliwością korzystania z efektu biernego przez „bycie w walce”, gdy stanie na lub zaatakuje rośliny. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że zyskiwał znaczne zwiększenie prędkości ruchu, gdy zabił kilka jednostek za pomocą w chwili, gdy został trafiony . * nie odtwarza już efektu dźwiękowego przez pełny czas trwania, jeżeli jest martwy. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że klony zabijające powodowały dziwne zachowanie. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że ikony na tablicy wyników podczas gry nachodziły na siebie. *Duża sfera ze wzmocnienia / pojawia się teraz w odpowiednim miejscu. * nie wykorzystuje już efektów cząsteczkowych podczas . *Wzmocnienia układają się prawidłowo względem ciała , nawet gdy korzysta z i . *Dwie kości nie wysuwają się już z karku , gdy korzysta z emotki żartu. Można powiedzieć, że kości zostały... wyrzucone. * teraz prawidłowo słyszy dźwięk, gdy trafi przeciwnika we mgle wojny . * teraz prawidłowo odtwarza dialogi przy atakowaniu. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że efekty dźwiękowe były zniekształcone, gdy trafiały kilka jednostek. * nie używa już nieprawidłowo efektów dźwiękowych . *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że boczne płetwy wyginały się na zewnątrz podczas jej animacji . *Naprawiono błąd związany z , który sprawiał, że jego model nie pokazywał się natychmiast po zakończeniu animacji . Nadchodzące skórki Wyglądajcie , która wprowadzi na Summoner’s Rift sambę jakiś czas po premierze patcha 7.4! Kategoria:Aktualizacje en:V7.4